Forfeit
by fuelledbystarbucks
Summary: “What if you sang against each other? Loser has to do a forfeit.” Nate.Caitlyn


This Game is actually Awsome. I got inspired to write this while my sister was taking her go and I rana nd got my laptop and wrote it in between my go's lol. Oh look, the AMA's are on, must go watch them. Review my darlings ..

**

* * *

****Forfeit  
Nate//Caitlyn  
27th December 2008  
20.47

* * *

**

"Come on Mitch, you're up," Shane smiled and handed the microphone over to his girlfriend.

It was the day after Christmas and they were playing the _Disney Sing It_ for the _Wii _that Mitchie had got for Christmas.

Nate and Caitlyn were sitting on the couch, neither of them had sung at all yet. It was just Shane and Mitchie taking turns. Shane had given up on trying to convince them to play.

"I've had like six goes," Mitchie whined. "I think Nate or Caitlyn should sing!"

Shane rolled his eyes; there was no way in hell that Nate and Caitlyn were going to sing. Hadn't they already gone over this?

Shane knew that it was because they were both too embarrassed. If they messed up they'd look really bad, especially Nate, who sings for a living. They didn't want to sing in front of each other, because they were in love.

They just didn't know it.

"Come on guys," Mitchie pleaded, shooting Nate her puppy dog face.

"Mitchie, that face only works on Shane, not me," Nate said to her.

Mitchie sighed in frustration. "Nate, this is your job. You sing for a freaking living!!"

"What if you do a duet?" Mitchie tried again when Nate didn't answer. "That way you wouldn't have to sing alone."

Nate looked at Caitlyn she raised her eyebrows as if to say "Fine if it shuts her up"

"We'll do it," Nate growled. "_But_ on one condition. Shane has to sing one more song and _we_," he pointed to Caitlyn, "get to pick it."

Shane looked at Nate sceptical. "Fine," he said through narrowed eyes. He threw the box at Nate so he could pick a song from the back of it.

Shane watched as Nate and Caitlyn huddled together over the game box. Nate pointed to something and Caitlyn laughed. This happened a few times.

Nate looked up to see Shane glaring at him. "We should pick something before Shane explodes," he said to Caitlyn. She looked up and caught his eye, he may have stared a second longer then usual.

"Umm…" Caitlyn said, turning away from Nate, obviously embarrassed. "Yea, we, um, should."

Five minutes later Nate stood up and walked towards Shane who was sitting on an armchair at the far end of the room.

He pointed to a song on the back of the box and smiled.

Shane's expression turned to a look of horror. "Do I have to?" he groaned.

"No," Nate replied. "You don't have to. But Cait and I will sing if you do."

Shane looked at Mitchie, who shot him a pleading look. Why did she want Nate and Caitlyn to sing so badly? What was she planning?

"Fine," his eyes narrowed again. "Pass me the damn mike."

Three minutes later Shane was dancing around to "Best of Both Worlds". Nate was amazed at how he got into the song. He was standing on the couch dancing, for crying out loud.

When the song ended Shane hopped down off the couch and smiled at Nate. "Now," he said. "I believe it's your turn."

Caitlyn studied the back of the box. Nate had said that she could pick the song.

"How about 'Breaking Free'?" she asked.

"Fine by me," Nate said.

Mitchie jumped up quickly. "I have an idea!" she exclaimed. "Why don't we make this interesting?"

Nate shot her a questioning look.

"What if you sang against each other? Highest score wins! Loser has to do a forfeit."

"Like what?" Caitlyn asked.

"I'll come up with it." A smile was already forming on Mitchie's face.

"Fine. You ready to get your ass kicked Bishop?" she handed a microphone over to Nate.

"Oh you're going down Geller!" Nate shot back.

-

-

Nate finished with a higher score then Caitlyn.

She swore under her breath before making a face. "Unfair advantage!" she whined. "You sing professionally!"

"Caitlyn, you've been going to a camp that teaches you to sing since you were eleven! Two years before me. Now who has the unfair advantage?"

Caitlyn huffed and through herself down on the couch.

"Fine," she threw daggers at Nate. "Mitchie what do you want me to do?"

Mitchie smiled widely and made her way over to Caitlyn. Nate had taken a seat beside her and she had stuck her tongue out at him.

"I want _you_," Mitchie stopped in front of Caitlyn and pointed at her "to kiss _him_," she pointed to Nate.

"WHAT!" Caitlyn jumped off the couch at the same time Nate did.

"You heard me," Mitchie smirked. "You lost, you have to do what I want and _I_ want you to kiss Nate. Now."

Nate looked at Caitlyn. She wasn't going to kiss him, was she? I mean why would she? But it was Caitlyn and she never backed out of anything. If Mitchie was telling her to kiss him, she was gonna kiss him.

"Fine," Caitlyn said. "Come here Nate."

Nate walked over to her stupidly. Was she actually going to kiss him?

"Rules," she continued, looking at him. "Keep your hands at your side at all times and absolutely no tongue. You got that?!"

Nate nodded.

"Good, now let's just get this over with."

As soon as her lips touched his Nate fought back the urge to pull her closer to him. It was just a little kiss, which Mitchie had forced them into. But why did it feel so right. Like they should have been doing this their whole lives?

Nate couldn't contain himself, he snaked his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. At the same time Caitlyn's arms went up around his neck, playing with the ends of his hair.

He deepened the kiss, it was a risk, but she was more then happy and a small moan escaped her lips. Nate smiled.

Finally, when breathing became a necessity the pair pulled apart, panting.

"Wow," was all Caitlyn could say.

"Yeah," Nate smiled.

"You broke the rules," Caitlyn said to him.

"I don't normally play by them," he smirked; his lips dangerously close to hers.

She couldn't help closing the gap between there lips.

"This time, there's none."

* * *


End file.
